Rubin Fytó
Rubin Fytó (ルービンフィト'''Rūbin Fito) '''is an adventurer/Student in training and is also the third Fyto in the Fyto bloodline, his grandfather was Rubathan Fyto, the first Fyto. Rubin was brought up on stories of fairy tales and Greek tellings of old and after awhile had made his own weapon from hand and quickly wanted to grow up to be like said heroes as he dreamt throughout most his childhood till day arrived that he'd be invited to be trained for the next generation of fighters at a high school called "Ark high" and now is taking a break from it to travel the lands of its unexplored layers what then lead him to Ainslet where his story continues. Personality Rubin is a kind and friendly young man, with the tendency to give people the benefit of the doubt and approach them in a friendly manner. Consequently, this also makes Rubin rather naïve, as he struggles to identify hostile persons without being explicitly told so and even then hesitates to fight back but if someone insults his size or mocks him by calling him on the lines of 'Flower boy' enters a blind rage and becomes much more rude and violent leaning towards his grandfather's stubborn and Fierce personality but over all Rubin is a very nice guy and is pretty courageous when it comes to him saving the day especially if there is a lady in saving. Powers and Weapon '''Peacekeeper Anemone: '''This scythe was handcrafted by Rubin himself after wanting to continue his grandfathers legacy as the next generation of Heroes, The peacekeepers Anemone as it name should imply is rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Peacekeeper Anemone is able to transform into four distinct modes. * A "storage" mode, its most compact form convenient for transportation, stored underneath Rubin's cloak at his waist side. ** A "Tommy" mode, where it takes the form of a medium-length, Tommy gun. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of quick rapid fire fire power can be increased if using dust. ** A "scythe" mode, is the main mode you'll see Rubin using in combat and its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight. * A "sword" mode, single-edged greatsword with a gear mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel handguards is set beneath. This usually used for the final blow since it is one of strongest up close modes. '''Semblance: '''Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. Rubin's semblance is called "pentas restoration." Rubin's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to a previous state in their history through touch. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such as person with a rock. When restoring a divided object, the user is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards. Feats of this nature include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a hidden being by trapping them in a box, If this ability is used while Rubin is in a fouls mood, its target may become warped as a result of improper restoration However, this ability is not without limits: Pentas restoration can only restore state, not life, hence a lifeless body would still remain dead even after being "healed" by Rubin's power. Also, the healing power cannot be used on Rubin himself, or strictly speaking, anything that can be considered a part of his current self, body or even his own clothes.